


Love's Last

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagined version of Robert's call to his husband Steve, recorded just before Robert was taken by the Collectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an unfilled prompt on the kinkmeme in which the poster wanted a sweeter and more heart wrenching version of Robert's phone call. 
> 
> Original Prompt:  
> "Is it just me or is the recording of Robert to Steve really odd? Like in your final moments you are really going to tell your spouse to not use you as an anchor? Not I love you being with has made me so happy I cherish the time we did have together.
> 
> I get it. Robert was trying to tell Steve to move on and live life and not spend the rest of his life mourning him.
> 
> But can someone please do a better job than Robert? Sweeter words. More romance. Heart wrenching. Please. "

Ferris Fields Local Communication Facility  
Personal Call Transcript // Call ID: M041368 // partial recording  
Robert Cortez to Lieutenant Steve Cortez  
November 5, 2185

[ 16:37:02 ] -recording starts-

[ 16:37:02 ] SC: I'm coming to get you.

[ 16:37:03 ] RC: Don't you dare. They're everywhere. You'd just get taken too.

[ 16:37:07 ] SC: I can't just sit here, doing nothing!

[ 16:37:09 ] RC: Stay with me.

[ 16:37:11 ] SC: Run — get out of there! You can make it!

[ 16:37:14 ] RC: No I can't, Steve. But you can. Promise me.

[ 16:37:18 ] RC: I love you, but I know you. Promise me you won't come back here, you have to stay safe.

[ 16:37:23 ] SC: What? No, I can't leave you there—

[ 16:37:25 ] RC: Listen, no, the only thing you can do for me now is save yourself.

[ 16:37:29 ] RC: God, I'm sorry, but you have to stay away. I can't be the reason you're gone too.

[ 16:37:34 ] SC: Please... don't leave me alone...

[ 16:37:37 ] RC: I love you so much, babe, don't ever forget that. 

[ 16:37:40 ] SC: I love you.

[ 16:37:42 ] RC: You'll be okay, I know you will. God, I'm gonna miss you.

[ 16:37:46 ] SC: I miss you too... please... god, Robert, please don't—

[ 16:37:50 ] RC: (gasping)

[ 16:37:50 ] -recording ends-


End file.
